Dulces sueños
by Moonlightxxnight
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri es un adolescente el cual sufre de bullying por parte de sus compañeros, lo único que lo consolaba era soñar con Victor Nikiforov, un modeló ruso que se convirtió en su crush y en el protagonista en sus sueños.


**Noche 1: Circo.**

Las cortinas del circo se abrieron dejando pasar a los danzantes luces rojas y rosas, con un movimiento apareció entre el humo la cara sonriente del albino.

—bienvenido al show Iuuri, espero estes preparado para divertirte—Las palabras brotaron dulces de las cuerdas vocales del otro, con fascinación Yuuri miró al centrro sentándose en un suave sillón aterciopelado, cuando un perro de color café le entregó con el hocico una bolsa llena de dulces y caramelos de todos tipos.

Las luces bajaron tenuemente saliendo de detrás de las cortinas rojas un chico de cabello negro y ojos negro vestido de forma estrafalaria, sus ojos rodeados de sombra negra y la boca de color morado, con pasos ágiles llego al centro y con impulso su cuerpo hacía atrás para luego pararse en sus manos en una voltereta bien hecha; la música estruendosa y divertida llenó la habitación, el chico hizo todo tipo de volteretas y maniobras que parecían difíciles.

La fascinación del nipón cada vez aumentaba, cada acto lo fascinaban más que el anterior, una pelirroja llego al centro junto con unos grandes leones y con una cuerda roja los hizo sentarse, luego un chico de cabello castaño paso de un lado a otro en la cuerda floja.

Cuando Victor llego al centro con su típica sonrisa perfecta el rostro de Yuuri cambio, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al instante y su mirada embelesada decía más que mil palabras.

—espero que te este gustando la función—dijo con ese tontito bajo y amable bajando hasta estar frente al chico, se arrodilló frente a él tomado sus manos entre las suyas y dándole un suave beso en ellas.

—estuvo hermoso Vitya—susurró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas, la sonrisa inocente y sincera hicieron que Victor pareciera más joven, sus facciones se relajaron, las arrugas se fueron de su piel nívea y su cabello creció un poco.

—me alegra que digas eso, porfavor Yuuri no llores mi hermoso y adorable futuro esposo, te aseguró que estaremos juntos por siempre—La caricia amable y suave del albino se sintió agradable, no sabía porqué siempre terminaba llorando como un niño. Era su forma de desquitarse con lo que cotidianamente tenía que vivir y soportar, los constantes abusos por parte de sus compañeros y la soledad aplastante.

Cuando despertó en su cama no se extraño al sentir la almohada mojada por sus lágrimas, el día anterior se había quedado dormido después de intentar cortar sus venas al llegar del instituto, miró con dolor su muñeca destrozada. Estaba seguro de que luego de una ducha no parecería tan terrible la herida, el problema sería esconderlas, cada vez eran más grandes y notorias sus cicatrices y el temor de ser descubierto era abismal.

Se sentía mal por su familia, quiénes siempre lo habían apoyado, era sólo que a veces era demasiado para él y su único consuelo era llegar del instituto a dormir y soñar con Victor Nikiforv, un modeló ruso que en sus sueños se presentaba cómo el protagonista de sus aventuras.

Con tranquilidad realizó su rutina diaria, se miraba mucho tiempo al espejo preguntándose : ¿Que estaba mal en él?, algo debía haber hecho cómo para recibir tanto dolor. Le dolía la costilla derecha por la patada que le proporcionó uno de sus compañeros la semana pasada.

El constante apodo que le decían era "cerdo" un poco obvio sabiendo que estaba pasado de peso por comer desmesuradamente en el último tiempo, aunque antes practicaba ballet junto a una amiga de la familia llamada Minako, pero con el tiempo dejó de interesarle y había dejado el baile por completo.

—Yuuri! Llegaras tarde, cariño—gritó su madre tocando su puerta; con un suspiró Yuuri salió junto a una sonrisa tensa del cuarto.

—ya me voy, que tengas buen día—Se apresuró a salir del Onsen y correr por las desoladas calles de Hasetsu, era una mañana helada y oscura a su parecer.

Al llegar al instituto estaba sudando cómo loco luego de correr media calle para llegar antes de que las campanas anunciaran el inicio de clases y los profesores llegaran a impartir las clases; Yuuri a pesar de ser modesto era un alumno ejemplar, era el mejor de la clase y su comportamiento respetuoso y callado lograron que los profesores lo amarán y que sus compañeros lo odiarán a muerte.

Era normal encontrar dentro de su casillero notas con insultos y algunos de sus cuadernos manchados, sin hojas o con olores desagradables; con las manos temblando tomó su cuaderno de inglés que correspondía a su primera clase.

Al llegar al salón todos a su alrededor pararon de charlar y lo miraron cómo si fuese un bicho raro, arrastrando sus píes llegó al primer asiento que era donde siempre se sentaba, pues su vista era corta y no le gustaba forzarla mucho; dejó sus cosas en la mesa y al bajar la mirada se encontró con que su pupitre estaba llenó de insultos de todo tipo: cerdo, me das asco, matate, hijo de puta, mierda y mensajes de todo tipo estaban rallados con plumón permanente.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento, escuchando las risitas de los demás y los murmuros a su espalda, tragando en seco se levanto del asiento listo para buscase algo con que limpiarlo, cuando el profesor llegó y no tuvo más remedió que volver a su asiento.

—que es eso Katsuki?—preguntó el profesor acercándose a la mesa leyendo los mensajes con el ceño fruncido,—quién fue?, piensan que no serán castigados por esto? Hablaré con la directora a cerca de su comportamiento. Yuuri ve a dirección por favor—Con la cara pálida salió del salón, esa era la mierda que sucedía si se lo contaba a alguien y tenía claro que su situación iba a empeorase ahora que sus compañeros iban a ser reprendidos por su culpa.

Se sentó en una de las sillas plásticas afuera de la oficina de la directora, hasta que esta salió de su despacho mirándolo con esa cara arrugada y tensa que siempre ponía.

—debemos hablar, entra—Le indicó la puerta con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados entro después de la señora. Le esperaba un largo día.


End file.
